Who's Doing Who?
by outerelf
Summary: Three pursuers, one victim. Or is it one pursuer, and three victims?


They were fighting again. Optics narrowed down thoughtfully at the two softly arguing mechs. The black with golden highlights was clearly ill at ease as he shifted, attempted to stay calm, and then shifted again. The blue one with the weird headpiece was gesturing too fast to tell if he was truly agitated or if it was a cover up for something else.

He leaned in closer, auditory receptors straining to listen in to the conversation below.

"Don'tyoudaresayhe'syours,Ithinkthat'sratherunfairofyou-" The blue one babbled on, not giving time for the black motorcycle to reply to anything that he was saying.

The black one, seeming to loose all patience, interrupted shamelessly. "Unless you happen to notice, I was here first, and I believe that I should get first dibs." It was so completely immature and out of character, the blue one had to stop talking to check to make certain the black one had actually said what he had said. The black one continued peacefully, "The greatest test is when he himself decides which one of us he likes-"

"Yo! Prowl! Blurr!" The twos optics widened for a split second as the voice sailed into the air behind them, and a yellow flash appeared before them. He seemed innocently unaware of the tension of the two. "C'mon, haven't you been listening to your comm. links? Boss Bot wants Prowl already. He also asks that Blurr comes along."

"Hmm? Really? I wonder what Optimus Prime wants." For the first time in the conversation Blurr made a conscious decision to slow down slightly. Just enough to be actually understood.

Prowls glower shot over Bumblebee's head at the blue mech went completely unnoticed by the two chattering, grinning robots. Prowl, frustrated, attempted to intervene. "Where did Prime want to meet us Bumblebee?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah right!" The grin that bounced across the younger mechs lips was completely innocent, despite the tension radiating from his two companions. "Boss Bot wanted us over at the base. Ratch is over there as well." His attention quickly snapped back to the waiting Blurr. "Blurr, I'll race you!"

An optic ridge rose, as Blurr stared down at Bumblebee. "Youknowyouwon'twin."

"This time I will! I got my booster packs specially upgraded. C'mon Blurr!"

Blurr caved in remarkably easily as the one watching above fists clenched. Optics narrowed, but he didn't dare move. If he tried to get to the one he was watching, the other two would stop him. Patience was key here. Patience.

Already Bumblebee and Blurr had already transformed, and gotten behind the speed bump. Prowl stared at the two, before shaking his head, and shouted, "Go!"

The sound of screeching tires echoed loudly, and the smell of burning rubber drifted up to his olfactory unit, making it twitch. Desperately he thrust both hands over his faceplate to keep from sneezing.

Below him Prowl glanced up, optics narrowing. The mech above froze, hoping against whatever pitiful hope he had that Prowl hadn't actually heard him.

Primus had decided to be kind to him apparently, and after a few moments, the black bot shrugged before leaving. The mech above sighed in relief as he swung down into light.

The primarily blue plating reflected the light, just barely hinting to the yellow and black stripes that lay beneath. "Ztupid Autobotzz-" He muttered to himself. "Bumblebeezz be Wazzpz!"

He slipped out the door, and struck out into the gathering dusk. He had a lot of ground to cover after all.

-

Bumblebee yawned as he tiredly flopped down onto the recharge berth, not noticing the two pairs of peeking optics as two different heads attempted to see which one could compete for the best look.

A soft snore arose from the berth, demonstrating Bumblebee's dubious talent of being able to fall asleep instantly when he felt like it- usually he was much too hyperactive to fall asleep easily.

Blurr and Prowl glowered at each other, before Prowl sniffed. The black ninja stalked away gracefully, as Blurr peeked back into the room for one last look. After a few moments, he moved away as well, leaving the room dark and empty.

Or so they thought.

There was a soft scuttle from above as optics narrowed down at the unsuspecting Autobot. Blue plating flashed in the light as the lithe and thin crature swung down right next to Bumblebee.

Here, the yellow bot showed his sense of ill-timing by snorting, rolling over, and falling out of the berth. "Ow!" The yellow bot sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that-" He broke off as Wasp leaped on him.

"W-Wasp! Yeah, you know, I never did get to apologize to you about the whole mess-up thing did I? Grack!"

Wasp pressed down on the vocalizer, choking off the spoken words. "Bumble-bot _lie_."

"I said I was sorry! Geeze!"

"Wazzp not like Bumblebot telling lies." Wasp hissed, claws sinking in a little deeper into the tiny cracks in the armor. He could feel the wries beneath quivering with the same hyperactive energy that they always had, and for a brief moment an image appeared in his CPU.

It was a familiar image, one of the yellow bot crying out—except for the fact that this time the mech wasn't crying out in pain, he was crying out in _lust_.

As soon as the image appeared, Wasp shook it away. He couldn't be side-tracked now by this. Hands tightened even further on the armor, as optics narrowed in confusion at the babbling yellow bot thrashing beneath his grip.

He slid a finger down the chink in the armor, breaking the mech off with a half muffled moan and a deep shiver. "Bumblebot is annoying," he complained. "Very annoying."

"S-Sorry?" Bumblebee squirmed and moaned as Wasps fingers dug in just a little deeper.

"Not Zorrry-" Wasp began when the door slid open to allow two different forms to enter into the room. Blurr moved fast to tackle Wasp, but Wasp had already ducked and rolled. Two objects went shooting across the room to where Wasp was crouching.

With a screech, Wasp disappeared into the ventilation.

--------

The yellow bot thanked his two 'rescuers' before firmly locking the door shut behind them, pouting.

_Slag it, they ruined my one good chance to get interfaced already! I wish the two would either shut up and interface me, or let me seduce Wasp._

---------

a/n: Erm…yeah? A request fic, very specially done. However, note to all my dear readers, for the next two weeks I'm not going to have internet, so don't expect too many fics. And as always, the perpetual plea- please review!


End file.
